Hidden Things
by margiepoo
Summary: What if Marissa never found out about Luke? Chapter 2 is up!
1. One

**Hey guys! So, this idea just popped into my head one day, and I decided I should write it down and see if it works out. I know I said that I would update SKOW as soon as I could, but I really wanted to get started on this story before anything else happens. I'll try to find time as I go along. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned the OC. . .but of course. . .I don't.  
**

Hidden Things

**Chapter 1**  
  
--  
  
"Hey babe!" Marissa put her lunch tray on the glass table and gave Luke, her boyfriend of seven years, a peck on the lips. She smoothed out the back of her ruffled Abercrombie skirt and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey Maris." He smiled at his girlfriend as he called her by her long time nickname.   
  
"Hi guys." She waved around the lunch table at her friends. Ryan, Seth, Summer, and Rachel. Seth and Summer had been dating for two months now, and they were all over each other. . .all the time. Ryan and Rachel had been going out for about three weeks. They were both pretty happy with eachother. Ryan made Rachel feel at home, since she had just moved here all the way from Miami.  
  
The gang smiled and replied in a mixture of Hi's Hey's and Hello's before Summer spoke up. "So we were just talking about this beach party that Rachel is gonna have tomorrow night. It's supposed to be all-time. You in?"  
  
Rachel smiled at Summer's nice comment.  
  
Marissa took a sip of her Fiji water and shrugged her shoulders and tried to sound excited. "Can't wait!"  
  
"Yeah, me too. This guy's dad works for Budweiser and he's gonna get like tons of booze for the party." Luke said excidedly.  
  
"Hey that shit's of da hizzok" Seth said, trying his best to sound cool. When everybody started staring at him, he corrected himself. "I mean. . .cool."  
  
Everyone laughed and went back to talking about the party. After a while of talking, the bell rung and everybody got up to get to class. Marissa walked over to Ryan's locker, where they met every day to go to Spanish together.   
  
"Ready?" Marissa asked as she walked up to Ryan who was just closing his locker.  
  
"Looks like it, huh?" Ryan smiled.  
  
Marissa smiled too, as they started walking side by side. She spotted Luke on the other side of the hallway talking to some girl. She didn't really think much of it, as he was always talking to someone, making plans for some big bash he was having.   
  
Ryan saw Luke and the girl too. Probably another girl he was having sex with. It broke his heart that Marissa had to be with that slob for a guy, she deserved so much better. If only she had gone to Mexico, she could have found out for herself. But Luke was one of his best friends now, and he had promised not to tell. He tried to strike up a conversation to take Marissa's eyes off Luke and the girl. "So. . .that party sounds fun, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. They're just kind of boring, you know? I mean, all there is to do is drink, and I can't even find Luke half the time."  
  
"Well, you know."  
  
"I do?" She smiled.  
  
"Uh, yeah. . ."  
  
They entered the spanish room and waved, then parted, since they both sat at opposite sides of the room. Ryan watched Marissa sit down and talk with her friends. He smiled at her beauty, and even though he couldn't have her, he was glad she was happy. Even though Luke should be shot for the way he treated the poor girl. She didn't even know.  
  
The bell rang and shook Ryan out of his thoughts. He sat quietly for the next hour listening to Mr. Boring talk on and on. As class finally let out, he found Marissa again and started walking back to the lockers. He saw Luke down the hallway kissing another girl. Kissing! God, didn't he know that Marissa could see him at any second? He was so stupid. But Ryan kind of hoped that Marissa would see him kissing the girl, just so Luke would get what he deserved. But it would kill Marissa. They finally stopped kissing, and a few seconds later Marissa finally looked up.  
  
"Oh look! There's Luke!" She said happily and skipped over to him.  
  
_'Yep, there's Luke. . .bastard'_ Ryan thought coldly.   
  
Rachel, Summer and Seth walked up to Ryan. Rachel and Summer were talking so they didn't notice the hurt in Ryan's eyes. But Seth did. "I know it's hard man. But you gotta deal with it. Luke's a shit head. And untill Marissa sees that, it's gonna be hard."  
  
"What's gonna be hard, Cohen?" Summer asked.  
  
"The math test that we're taking fifth period." Seth replied quickly.  
  
"Oh, Shit!" Rachel said harshly and she lightly hit her forhead with her hand. "I totally forgot! I better go study. See you guys later!" She gave Ryan a soft kiss and a smile before walking off to study hall.  
  
"And we'll see you later cute!" Summer said pinching Ryan's cheeks. Then Seth and Summer walked off to their next class, pinkies linked. Ryan made a face at their closeness.   
  
_Ugh._ _Can someone say PDA?_ Ryan took a deep breath and walked off to fourth period. A whole hour watching Luke and Marissa smother eachother with meaningless kisses.  
  
--  
  
**This is my alternate universe. Seth and Summer are obviously together. Rachel is a new student from Miami. Marissa never went to Mexico, so she never found out about Luke and Holly. Ryan was sworn to secrecy by Luke so even though it kills him, he dosen't say anything. Oh, PS, PDA means public display of affection, just incase you were wondering.  
  
Ok, so what do you think? Continue? And please review The Rays Of A Beautiful Sun, too, it's finished!**

**Please Review!  
Margo**


	2. Two

**Ok, well I'm back again with another chapter. Thanks a ton for all your reviews, it really means a lot to me. I'm really going to try and give this story my all, because I really feel like it's one of my better stories. At least. . .I hope! That's up to you guys. I'm sorry, because this might be my last post for a week or so, my parents are going out of town so I'll be staying with my friend. I'll be home Saturday, so I'll do my best to post then, but I'm leaving to Wisconson again on Sunday. So please be patient!**  
  
_Kaylee- Thanks! Is it gonna be r/m in the end? Well we'll just have to keep reading and find out, eh?  
  
TheOCisME, Nels6354, MooMooMeggy-Thanks so much!  
  
BrSoccerChic89- I dunno, you'll have to read!  
  
Bens-baby- Ah, Rach. Always there for me. lol. Thanks. . .I know! Just kidding. Hey, you never know. But yeah. . .I guess you do know me. . .  
  
Newportbabe44- Yeah, Luke is a bastard. They might hook up at the party, or something like it. . .you never know my sneeky ways. Ha. Yeah, he should be with Mischa. But in the story, Rachel is his gf. Yeah, the Gabrielle thing happened.   
  
Thanks you guys! :)  
_  
**Disclaimer: Do I look like Josh? Ok, well untill I'm a 27 year old man writing scripts for the show I produced, I don't own anything. Besides Rachel.  
**  
Hidden Things  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
**Oy, that was a lot to write, and it wasn't even part of the story! On with it. . .  
**  
--  
  
"So, I'll see you tonight then?" A short, and very pretty, brunette asked Luke.  
  
"Definitley babe. Around ten?" He asked.  
  
"Ten." She confirmed. Then she stood up on her tippie toes, even in her 4 inch heals she couldn't reach Luke, and gave him a peck on the lips and a flirty smile and walked away.  
  
"Luke, what are you doing man?" Ryan asked with a disgusted look on his face.   
  
"It's none of your damn business what I'm doing." Luke warned.  
  
"Come on, what are you thinking? Your making out with other girls before and after class, making plans with them, are you trying to get yourself in trouble?"   
  
"Look, this is my life, stay out of it, ok? The only reason you know about this is because you saw me in TJ with Holly."  
  
"Do you even know how upset Marissa's gonna be if she finds out?" Ryan asked. "I should tell her, you know."  
  
"No, you won't" Luke scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, I will. She deserves to know. You don't deserve her." He started to walk off.  
  
"Your not gonna tell her man." Luke said. He grabbed Ryan by his shirt and threw him against the lockers, before walking quickly out the doors.  
  
Ryan stood there for a moment, and tried to catch his breath. Luke had thrown him pretty hard and knocked the wind out of him. He picked up his backpack, which he dropped sometime in the process of being thrown at the lockers and stood up to find Marissa next to him.  
  
"Hey, what was that about?" Marissa asked sweetley. She rubbed his arm to try to let him know that it was ok.  
  
"Um," he paused for a second to decide if he should tell her. He couldn't. She would have to find out herself. Hopefully it would be soon, so that son of a bitch would get what he deserved, and Marissa could get out of a fake relationship. "Nothing. You need a ride home?"  
  
"Well, seing as my ride just got mad, threw you against a locker and walked out, I'd say yeah. That'd be great." She smiled. "Sorry about that by the way."  
  
"Hey, it's uh, it's ok." He nodded his head.  
  
"Ryan!" Rachel yelled. Her dark blonde curls bounced as she skipped up to him, and her clear green eyes sparkled in sight of him. "Hey baby!"  
  
"Hi hun." Ryan said sweetley as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, I don't have to take that science test over, so can you give me a ride home today?" She smiled hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I have to drop Marissa home anyway." Ryan looked over at Marissa, and she smiled at Ryan, then looked over to Rachel and smiled again.  
  
"Ok, great, let's go bunny!" Rachel squealed.  
  
"Bunny?" Marissa giggled under her breath.  
  
"Not my choice."  
  
Marissa nodded her head and followed Ryan and Rachel out the doors.  
  
-  
  
"Hey, Riss why aren't you dancing?" Summer asked as she jumped up and down with Seth.  
  
"Who am I supposed to dance with?" She asked as she slid her Mountain Dew back and forth on the bar.  
  
"You could dance with us!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, no. . .thanks."  
  
"Ok, well, if you need anything, we'll be over there!" Summer pointed to a corner where no body else was dancing.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Great party, huh?" Ryan said looking around.  
  
"Yeah, awesome. Where's Rachel?" Marissa asked.  
  
"She had to go home early. Had some thing tomorrow morning." He looked at her. "Luke?"  
  
"Uh, like I know." She rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen him since like. . .ten. I've been thinking about going home."  
  
Ryan thought back to this afternoon, when Luke was making plans with that short chick. He saw them disapear into some bedroom a couple hours ago. "You wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled and stood up. Marissa knew that Ryan didn't like to dance.  
  
After the fast song ended, She Will Be Loved came on. Marissa put her arms around Ryan's neck, and Ryan's arm fell at her waist.   
  
"So, you and Rachel are really getting close." Marissa tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He thought for a moment. "Sometimes we seem to different."  
  
"Well, she really likes you."  
  
Ryan just replied with an Mhm. "And what about you and Luke?"   
  
"Ah, well, I dunno. . .I haven't really been seing much of him latley."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Marissa closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when she opened them, she had moved in closer to Ryan. They both looked into eachother's eyes, and just as their lips were about to touch, the song ended and another fast song began blaring. They both backed away and smiled shyly.  
  
"Um, so, I think I should get going." Marissa said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'll give you a ride home." Ryan smiled.  
  
Ryan wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "So you want me to go get the car?"  
  
"Yeah, let me just go to the bathroom first." She walked towards one of the bedrooms and started to open the door.  
  
Ryan started to panic. That was the bedroom that Luke and that girl were in. Marissa couldn't find out about Luke. Not now, not like this. "Hey, why don't you go use the bathroom upstairs."  
  
"Um, because this one's closer, and I have to go now." She gave him a weird look.  
  
"Uh, wait. I have to go first. I need to see if it's safe."  
  
"Ryan, let me go. It's fine." She opened the door. Her face fell when she saw Luke and some girl in bed together. "Luke?!" She whimpered.  
  
"Marissa. . .oh god. Let me explain, it's not what it looks like." He hurried to find his boxers.  
  
"Oh, then what is it? God, I can't believe you!" She screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. She turned to Ryan. "And you knew about this, _you knew ! _"She slapped Ryan across the arm.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ryan said as he rubbed his arm and looked down. "I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"You don't think this hurts?" She said, shaking. "I would have found out eventually! God I can not believe you. Don't worry about my ride, I'll find someone else. And Luke, don't _ever_ talk to me again." Marissa emphisized the word ever.  
  
Ryan watched Marissa walk off with her head down. How did this happen?  
  
--  
  
**Well? I apologize in advance for the wait that you might endure!   
  
Please review!  
  
Margo**


End file.
